mist_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghosts
THIS SPECIES IS CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE FOR IN-GAME PLAY. A ghost (also known as a spectre (British English) or specter (American English), phantom, apparition or spook) is the soul or spirit of a dead person that can appear, in visible form or other manifestation, to the living. Descriptions of the apparition of ghosts vary widely from an invisible presence to translucent or barely visible wispy shapes, to realistic, lifelike visions. Though it can be hidden with some practice, a ghost will often appear looking like they did when they died. For example, a ghost that was stabbed to death may (when appearing to others) still have the stab wounds on its figure. Ghosts are perturbed and restless due to some factor that prevents them from moving on. This could be a result of a violent death, unsettled matters in their lives, or their rest is disturbed. Ghosts are neither good nor evil, as their behavior is ultimately dictated by who they were in life and how they died. Though not universal, ghosts can be bound to an object, place, or even a person. An example is the building they died or lived in or the area they died at, as such these ghosts' movements are restricted. They are also sometimes bound to their bodies, unless their bodies have been put to rest. Normally, a ghost will start out confused and disoriented before realizing they are dead. In some cases, a trauma of sudden death can be so great that a ghost will think that are still alive and continue in a routine from their lives, oblivious to the fact they are dead. The longer a spirit remains on Earth and not at rest, the more the spirit will lose their sense of humanity and self. Eventually they'll become mindlessly violent (if they weren't already) and can be extremely harmful. These spirits can be referred to as a poltergeist. Werewolves are extremely sensitive to the presence of a ghost and are fearful of them. 'POWERS' Not all ghosts have the same abilities, but many of them share similar powers. Often a ghosts power will have a link to how they died. Below is a list of common abilities for a spirit: * Electromagnetic Interference - All ghosts disrupt nearby electronics with their presence. * Thermokinesis - Nearly all ghosts can lower or drop the surrounding temperature with their presence. * Invisibility - Ghosts remain invisible to the living, but they may appear as a blur or faint light. However, with enough strength, they can appear to the living. This takes a lot of energy and tires a ghost quickly depending on how powerful they are. * Telekinesis - They are able to move virtually anything with their minds if they have enough concentration on the objects. * Teleportation - Ghosts can teleport (be able to move in the blink of an eye to other locations). They often display a flickering appearance when using this ability. * Super strength - They are also much stronger than when they were as humans. * Super speed - After death, many ghosts are able to move at incredible speeds. * Supernatural Perception - After death ghosts can see beings that are naturally invisible like other ghosts. * Intangibility - As a spirit, they are naturally intangible, as such they can phase through solid matter without any kind of injuries. * Environment Manipulation - Most ghost have shown to have the ability to manipulate the elements like wind, fire, electricity, water, and dropping temperature. Affinity to fire or water is usually because of the manner of a person's death and the ghost's origin. * EVP (Electronic Voice Phenomenon) - A rare ghost ability, where they can communicate through electronic devices, cassette records, cell phones etc.Some less common abilities are: * Possession - A rare ability, a ghost can possess humans. * Electrokinesis - A step up from Electronic Manipulation, rather than simply interfering with electronics, some stronger ghosts can generate electricity themselves, control and manipulate machinery, and even use electricity offensively. * Biokinesis - Some ghosts can inflict wounds like the ones they received on others. Stronger ghosts can create the wounds in the victims, without needing to have received the wounds themselves. * Pyrokinesis - Some ghosts can manipulate and can control fire. * Disease Manipulation - Some ghost can infect people with sickness and disease. Some can infect people with a supernatural disease called ghost sickness. * Mental Influence - ghosts or spirits can sometimes manipulate people's minds and drive them crazy and can then manipulate the people they drove crazy to do their will. This will change the person's personality and turn them violent and suicidal. * Hydrokinesis - Some Ghosts (Like ones that drowned, or whose deaths were linked to water) can, to an extent, manipulate or even create water. * Reality Manipulation - Some angry, powerful ghosts can bend the rules of reality and affect people, such as giving them enhanced strength, endurance and speed. * Voice Mimicry - Some powerful ghosts can perfectly imitate others' voices. * Draining - A powerful ghost can destroy other ghosts, absorbing their essence and thus increasing their own power. They are also skilled at whatever they did during their lives. 'WEAKNESSES' There is no true way to "destroy" a ghost other than resolving the ghost's issue(s) and putting it to rest. But there are ways to ward a ghost off and defend against it. Listed below are some methods: * Salt - Ghosts can be repelled by salt and can't cross a line made of salt. * Iron - Like salt, iron keeps spirits at bay. * Holy water - Less powerful/young ghosts are repelled and burned by holy water. A ghost that is more powerful and older is unaffected. * Holy symbols - like holy water, only weaker/younger ghosts are held at bay by holy symbols. Older and more powerful ghosts will not be affected. * Spells - There are multiple kinds of spells (that can be performed by witches) that can harm ghosts, or keep them away. Alarm: Even the most minor of witches is often able to erect a magical barrier around some area that sends an alert in the presence of intruders. Such wards will not function, however, if the trespasser is ethereal or incorporeal. A ghost triggers such wards only if it is in a corporeal or semicorporeal state. Antimagic shell: Although apparitions are not truly magical in nature, this spell creates a barrier that ghosts of any sort cannot (or will not) cross. Binding: This spell can be employed against the undead, with mixed results. Care must be taken, for only certain versions of this enchantment will function. Spirits attacked with this spell may be chained or hedged only. Any attempt to use the spell's other powers results in absolute failure. Forcecage: spirits are fully contained by this spell. Those who possess magic resistance, however, might break free of the cage with effort, occasionally with spectacular results. Hold portal: While a physical barrier is generally no obstacle to the passing of an ethereal ghost, this spell prevents a spirit from passing through an enchanted door. This does not, however, prevent a ghost from slipping through the wall in which the door is set. Furthermore, very powerful ghosts can shatter this spell. Legend lore: This spell is invaluable in learning the history of a spirit, determining what items may serve as specific allergens, and discovering what actions, if any, can be taken to return the restless spirit to the quiet of its grave. Limited wish: It is not possible to destroy a ghost using this spell, but it possible to greatly hamper it for a time. For example, a mutable spirit might be forced to remain fully corporeal for a period of time, rendering it an easy target. Trap the soul: This spell can be used with great effectiveness against ghosts of all types. In more than one case, I have seen it used to contain a spirit who was too powerful to destroy, so that Information could be uncovered that would allow it to be dealt with permanently. Wall of force: This barrier is so potent that no spirit can pass through it. To a ghost, the wall of force is every bit as solid as a similar construction of stone would be to you or me. 'WOMAN IN WHITE' This is a rare, extremely powerful ghost. This ghost is always a female who has died a tragic or otherwise extremely traumatic death (like suicide). Common to many of them is the theme of losing or being betrayed by a husband, boyfriend or fiancé or the loss of a child. There is only one Woman in White at a time in an area. The more ghosts that are in the area, the more powerful this ghost becomes. Other ghosts tend to be fearful of the Woman in White. The Woman in White always appears in a white dress or white robes of some kind. Humans that hang around the Woman in White will slowly become less in touch with reality and may even be driven insane by her. They will become more impulsive and aggressive, as if they are deteriorating into a poltergeist themselves. 'THE REPRODUCTION QUESTION' Ghosts cannot reproduce. Category:Member Groups